


A Little Shook Up

by snarry_splitpea



Series: A Little Unresolved [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Mentor/Protégé, Nipple Play, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: Tina can't seem to stop having very real reactions to Graves' violent performance during her first undercover mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



Upon graduation from auror training, Tina Goldstein took far too many long walks with her mentor, Percival Graves.  He had the uncomfortable habit of asking her to follow him places and then silently rushing off as she struggled to keep up. He never asked for her help when they arrived anywhere.  He’d murmur something about her keeping quiet while pressing a finger to his lips.  Then, she’d peer over his shoulder as he signed paperwork with President Picquery.  Or, she’d peek under his arm as he spelled an errant prisoner into a prison wall.  Most times, she watched from beside him as lawyers made cases, judges made their rulings, and aurors made arrests.

If she was to claim a preference for any of the times he’d invited her to spectate, she supposed courtrooms were her favorite.  The man cut an imposing figure from behind, yes, but when seated beside him, Tina could stare up at the side of his face.  She’d marvel at his stubble and memorize the line of his jaw as if she didn’t see it every weekday.

He never did stare back.  In fact, he never even glanced down at her.  Tina always felt invisible when Percival worked.  Which was, sadly, more often than not.  When was the last time he’d met her eyes?  The man was usually thumbing through papers as he rattled off tasks for her to tend to.  Sometimes, he was writing or staring at a map when he talked to her.  As if she were no one important to him, at all.

The tasks were always things that made his job easier.  Filing paperwork. Proofreading reports. Fetching items and returning them.  Combing through data.  Making calls to former witnesses to check on their well-being.  Shadowing Percival Graves.  Always always always just watching the man work. Never a case of her own.

She’d known it would be a long time before she would be allowed to work independently, but being a glorified secretary, even to the Director of Magical Security, was tedious and even slightly humiliating.

One day, she had the gall to say as much.  She’d laughed while complaining in jest as they marched across the building. She could at least mention her discomfort, right? She thought her heart would fall into her stomach when she watched the man immediately grind to a halt at her words.

“Excuse me, Ms. Goldstein?”  He didn’t seem mad.  Did he?  He was always so even that Tina couldn’t tell his ups from his downs.

“Uh...I.. I … I…” she stammered as she tried to remember what she had even said to him.  She remembered the word ‘humiliating’ and the word ‘paperwork.’  Nervously, she pulled the stack of papers she’d been asked to carry to her chest, backed away a single step, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Graves tilted his head to the left, following the movement of her hand.  Then, centering, he stared her down. He walked toward her and half-smirked as Tina started to back away.  Once he had her up against a panelled wall, he placed his hand flat on the panel above her.  She shrank away from his body as he pressed in closer.  

“Right now,” Percival whispered into her hair. “While nobody’s around, I’ll tell you exactly why I keep you close, exactly why you’re shadowing me, and exactly why I’d planned to have you keep shadowing me for a very long time, Ms. Goldstein.”

“Ye...yee...yes, sir?” Tina asked after a long pause.  Had the man been smelling her hair?  She could feel his breath on her scalp.

She wondered if, perhaps, this was the day he’d admit that he had feelings for her.  Even if they were just dirty ones that made her feel cheap and violated.  The man always seemed so aloof towards her.  She’d never dreamed of getting some kind of confession in a hallway.  Well, she’d often dreamed of it.  Just never thought it would actually happen.

“I know you can be a decent auror if you put your mind to it,” he started and Tina immediately perked up at the half-compliment. “If you can learn to not broadcast your emotions you’ll be able to evaluate and set aside distractions for the rest of your life.”

He reached down and pulled the same strands of hair behind her ear as Tina’s slight movements shook them loose.  “When you follow me to court, I want you to learn the evidence defenders look for and prosecutors use against them.  When you follow me to cell blocks, I want you to learn how to have respect for the people you’ve been taught to hunt down.  When you follow me to Picquery’s office, I want you to present a version of yourself that she can trust actually joining the force.” 

Tina blanched. Madam President seemed deeply unimpressed by even Percival Graves' work and presence.  How did anyone expect Tina to prove acceptable? “What?”

“You’re young.  You’re impulsive.  You’re easily distracted by a handsome face.”

Tina thought that the accusation was, though true, wildly inappropriate.  Was he even allowed to comment on her …sex… things?  “Sir, I…”

“Don’t argue with me,” Graves interrupted.  His tone final, but calm.  “You’ll grow out of that. So, none of us are worried.  You’re shadowing me so you don’t run off on a case and embarrass the fuck out of me for signing off on your graduation. You still need to impress Picquery for allowing you months of my time.  I’m a very important man, Ms. Goldstein. You need to impress The Academy for recommending you to me and Ilvermorny for sending you to academy early.  A lot of blind trust went into getting you here this quickly.  Now, it’s time to slow down so you can actually earn it.”

He backed and then turned away from her as if he hadn’t been that close.  As if she hadn’t felt his lips and nose against her ear as he whispered into it.  As if she hadn’t felt his body heat radiating out to tickle at the forearms she had crossed in front of herself.

She took a deep breath before dropping the clutched paperwork to her side, again, and jogging to catch up with his long stride.

“And Goldstein,” he continued without looking down at her or even slowing down.

“Yes, Mr. Graves?”

“I don’t want someone as young as you getting bored with their work, so soon. Retirement’s a long way away,” he started.  Glancing back to see if she was still with him as he turned a corner, Percy continued. “I’ve got an ongoing undercover mission at a bar over on 9th.  Tonight, put on your shortest, fanciest dress and meet me back here at 9pm..”

Ever eager to please and ever so pleased that she was finally getting out of headquarters for a mission, Tina’s hand shot up in an awkward salute before she, embarrassed, put it back down. “Yes, sir!”

At least he hadn’t stopped to see her response.

* * *

 

The building was lightly buzzing with the work of the overnight crew.  A handful of custodians and guards that she didn’t see but could hear in the distance as she crossed the lobby to the elevator.  Her kitten-heeled mary janes clacked on the marble floor and she tugged at the bust of her sleeveless, blue dress, hoping it would stay up.  The fanciest dress she owned was actually just a dress Queenie had worn five years ago when she’d been slightly thinner.  It was still too large over Tina’s bust and she cursed herself for not asking Queenie to take it in before she left home.

Tina had always been so resistant to learning domestic spells, growing up.  Certain things about hanging around Graves made her regret the omission.  The man noticed chipped lacquer on her fingernails and the messiness of her hair after running.  She usually had no way of remedying the slight disarray until she got home.

Her dress had a wide, gathered band around the waist. It ended in an oversized bow on her right hip that covered nearly half her bottom and had long, dangling tails. She wondered if showing up in fashion from the early 1910s would blow their cover.  People that snuck into illegal bars were so stylish.  Or at least she’d heard they were.  Tina could never bring herself to break the law and find out.

Graves was sitting in his office with his white, polished shoes propped up on his desk when she arrived. For a moment, Tina mistook his gaping stare as shock at how well she cleaned up.  As his open mouth curled down into a frown of disgust, she realized her error.  Queenie’s sympathetic coo of “It’ll be fine, dear.  Don’t be late!” before she left home came back to haunt her.  If only she’d freaked out -more- and begged Queenie to change something!

“This is your… shortest dress?” Graves asked as he stood up and rounded his desk.  The garment was nearly to her ankles, but yes it was her shortest.  She usually wore pants. 

Completely forgetting he’d asked a question, Tina sucked in a stunned breath at his appearance.  White shoes, white pants, and a white shirt under his white jacket.  He noticed her staring and stopped to give her a smirk.  Making sure he’d caught her eye, he glanced down at his own feet to get her to look down.  Lifting the hem of his trousers, Percival showed off red, argyle socks to match his ruby cufflinks and red bowtie.

The man was immaculate.  Even his hair, the same slicked back undercut, had a left part with one, loose finger-wave on the fuller side.  He was truly a treat for her eyes.  From a few feet away she could already smell his cologne.  Something expensive and manly.

Merlin, she’d shown up in a five year old, oversized frock, smelling of cheap bath soap, and shoes from her Ilvermorny days.

She didn’t even flinch as Graves pointed his wand at her.  Graves began by shortening her dark, blue dress.  She felt the fabric sliding up her calves and when it reached her knee, she immediately bent her legs and grabbed the hem.  Yanking on it as if she could stretch it back down.  “Mr. Graves, please stop!”

“Flappers aren’t the most modest bunch, Ms. Goldstein.”

“Flappers!?  You look like a baron and -I’m- a flapper!?”

Graves chuckled at the woman as she remained in the awkward pose to maintain her modesty. “Do you think most barons would take their wife on the town to buy witchbane?”

Tina’s head snapped up at the statement, but the rest of her stayed hunched over.  “There’s witchbane in America?!”

“A bit of it. More coming if we’re not successful, tonight,” he paused as she looked back down at her dress.  With another flick of his wand, her shoes suddenly gained a few inches of height, which sent her toppling toward him.

Nonplussed by Tina falling towards him, Graves caught her in his arm and looked down at her.  Tina had never seen him look so amused for so long.  Perhaps he was a little warmer after hours.  Or, perhaps he enjoyed her humiliation.

With one arm around her shoulders and the other holding his wand, Graves shrank the bow into a flower to adorn her hip.  He sprouted sequins over every inch of her dress and he turned her black shoes into blue, satin ones.

“Now, let’s do something about this schoolgirl haircut of yours,” Graves murmured as his eyes moved from her body to her hair.  She could hear her scalp tingling with his magic and the sensation was more thrilling than she’d ever want to admit.  She imagined him grazing his fingernails over her skin and gave a slight smile at the image.

“Open your eyes, Goldstein,” he said.  She stared up at him and realized he held her so close that, if she were brave enough, she could kiss him.  Huffing out a breath, Tina closed her eyes to fight the temptation. Graves grumbled.  “You never truly listen to me, do you…”

Tina felt an unseen hand draw liner on her eyes and she felt the uncomfortable tugging of her eyelashes lengthening.  Queenie had already done both spells, but apparently not to Graves’ liking.

Graves then pressed the tip of his wand to her lips. It was an intimate thing to have someone’s wand touching skin.  Tina was immediately thrilled by the caress of the wooden dowel rolling lightly across her bottom lip.  As he rolled it across the top one, her lips parted in a sigh.  She imagined the touch of the cool wood was his fingertip teasing her.  For no reason she could fathom, he pressed the tip of his wand into her mouth.  Just a few centimeters.  He rubbed it in and out a few times and she was almost sure there was no need to do such a thing.

Her eyes fluttered open and she caught him staring at her mouth. The look of hungry focus on his face made her want to suck on his wand.  Show him what she’d gladly do to any part of him.

The wand pushing in a little deeper when he realized she was looking at him.  He pulled it back out.  A string of saliva connecting it to her mouth as he let it hover over her face.  Though he typically managed spells without spoken incantations, and sometimes without his wand, he whispered a spell to set her makeup and then another to clean his wand before telling her to stand up and look in the mirror.

Her black hair was in soft waves that were long enough to touch her shoulders.  This definitely wasn’t the trendy style Tina noticed in Queenie’s magazines.  So, she wondered if it was Graves’ preference.  He seemed the kind of man that would resent seeing women flounce around with short, gel-hardened styles.

Her eyelids were lined with spikey, separated lashes reminiscent of film stars.  Her lips a dark, blood red in sharp contrast to her ghostly pallor. There was barely a hint of rouge on her cheeks.  She’d never thought of herself as particularly beautiful and he’d made her look like someone famous!  What couldn’t this man do?

The dress, goodness she wondered if Queenie would let her keep it that way, had become a strappy, sheer number with floral patterns in matching, blue sequins.  Again, not the trendiest piece, because he’d allowed her to keep it almost knee length.  The drop waist had a subtle, silk ribbon with a shiny, blue flower on the hip.  Below that, there were the beaded tassels that flappers were known for.  She wondered if Graves had seen a dress like it and copied the design… or if he’d simply worked with what she’d provided him and come up with such a beautiful thing on his own.  His own outfits would suggest he had an eye for fashion.  She wondered how aggravated he would be if she asked.

She didn’t want to risk it.

Contemplating, Graves stared at her for a while. His wand arm crossed over his chest while his other, propped on it, hand held his own chin.  Lazily, he spelled her stockings to be less opaque.  He then took a few slow steps around her while still stroking his chin. Tina wondered if the man knew he was humming.  The creative side of him seemed less decisive.  More willing to be distracted and take his time.  Tina had always thought her crush couldn’t be any bigger.  Couldn’t fill her with any more longing and tension.  Merlin, she’d been wrong!

She wanted this man to want her back.

Tina yelped when he shrank her sleeveless, silk slip.  He’d given it thin, spaghetti straps and a bust made of two small triangles.  Barely enough fabric to cover her nipples.  Which would have left cleavage if her breasts were large enough to touch one another.  They were small, perky things with nipples so puffy she was always embarrased by how eagerly they stood out under most blouses.  At Ilvermorny, she’d put masking tape over them before certain classes because she hated the looks some of her classmates gave her.

She looked down as Graves suddenly cleared most of the sequins from her chest and she immediately tossed her arms over her front.  “You’ve already made it short, backless, AND see-through, Mr. Graves!”

Graves took in and breathed out a long, annoyed sigh before opening his lips to speak.  Tina dropped her hands before any words came out and insisted that she loved the dress.  That she’d wear it with pride.

“Thank you, Ms. Goldstein,” he said, sheathing his wand in a thin pocket at his hip.  Her own wand still had a concealed pocket on her dress.  He stood beside her and offered an elbow.  Blushing, Tina tentatively took her boss’s arm.  This felt, as he moved in closer so the arm holding didn’t look like an awkward obligation and she caught their reflection in the conjured mirror, more and more like a real date. “Shall we?”

* * *

 Earlier in the night, Tina had stood behind Percival’s chair as he gambled and chit-chatted with the other well-dressed men. The room contained a luxurious mixture of mahogany walls, antique, brocade couches, and green, felt-top tables.  When Graves said ‘bar’ she’d imagined the back-alley juke joints she’d heard described in radio songs.

Looking around, Tina wasn’t sure if she was just feeling a little too full of herself or if she really was the most well-dressed woman, in the club.  In fact, when the other women orbited their dates to get close enough to where Graves sat, they’d ask her about her dress.  Tina, playing the shy flapper that was fresh out of Ilvermorny, would always glance down at Graves as he answered that he had a favorite tailor, overseas.

A man like him taking one of his girlfriends along for world travels seemed to make sense to everyone.  Tina beamed with pride as women whispered envy of her.  For her looks.  For her style.  For her boyfriend.  She rested her hands on Graves’ broad shoulders simply because he wouldn’t ask her not to, in this context.  She considered indulging herself further with a kiss… but she was scared of what such a thing might mean to her, in the long run.  To have never been kissed by anyone except a few curious girls and then let her first kiss with an adult man be stolen from him?  It didn’t feel right.

For the most part, the women were ignored by the men.  Even her with her enviable, blue dress.  That is, until the owner and a few of his lackeys asked Graves to adjourn to a smaller room.  This one more like a cramped pantry than an office.  Crates lined the wall across from the entrance.  A huge cabinet dominated the wall to their left.  There wasn’t much room besides.  All of the men stood around what seemed to be a small card table as Graves leaned in the doorway with his arm around Tina’s shoulders.  She leaned into his warmth and let her hand rest at the small of his back.

“No dames, Trilling.  You know the rules,” said the guy guarding the door.  He took both of their wands before letting them enter, anyway.

“As a matter of fact, I don’t know the rules because I’ve never brought a dame with me,” Graves smiled over Tina’s head at the man. “I can’t leave my little teenage girlfriend out there with those sharks, Ricky.  Come on.”

“Trilling, we’re talking about some serious stuff, tonight.  I don’t want to worry her pretty little head,” said Ricky, the club’s owner.  Tina watched him nod at the bouncer to escort Tina out.

“This head?” Graves asked as his hand slid up the back of Tina’s neck and into her hair.  He bobbed her head around as if she were a puppet.  “Practically empty.  I seriously doubt she knows what we’re even talking about, right now.  We don’t call her Teeny because she’s small enough to pound like a ragdoll, Ricky.  It’s a joke about how much brains she’s got.  Almost none.  This pretty little thing is just three holes and a couple of great legs.”

The other men laughed at his commentary and Ricky eyed Tina with some apprehension.

“You know, I’m only doing this cuz you’re a guy with good breeding, Trilling,” Ricky said as he hobbled toward the door to shut it behind Tina.  The bouncer protested as Ricky snapped the door shut in front of the man’s face. “If we made you send the girl out, you wouldn’t concentrate, at all.  You’d just sit there and worry about your chivalry or something.”

“Too true, my friend,”  Graves laughed as he took a place at the felt-lined table with the other men.  Again, Tina stood behind him.

“Hey, we’ve got a few things to pass around in this little room, Trill. She can’t be standing up,” one of Ricky’s men instructed as he pulled a wooden board from behind the oversized cabinet and passed it over for the other men to latch onto the card table.  It had a clean, polished surface with a few minor scratches.  Tina spotted no residue and figured anyone trying to hide a weapons operation would work hard to keep the place clean when not in use.

Grinning, Graves pushed away from the table and gestured for Tina to sit in his lap.  She hesitated.  There was no way her legs wouldn’t touch one of the other men, if she sat down.  There was no way to keep her thighs covered in this short dress, if she sat down.  There was no way she could be so intimately attached to Graves’ body without losing her mind.

Ricky’s hand thumped onto the table to show his impatience as he took his own seat.  Tina gave a started shake.  The whole room laughed except Ricky.  Graves glanced around, laughing before he put his hands around her hips and dragged Tina into his lap.  She sat sideways, against him.  Her shoulder pressed into his chest as one of his arms went to support her bare back. Graves gave her spine a hard, little thump. “Don’t embarrass me, kitten.”

Just as she’d imagined, one of the other men reached over to press a hand to her knee.  She cringed at the touch but didn’t know what to do.  The only way to snatch her leg away from him would be to open them.  And,then, where might the man touch?  As subtle as any boyfriend might, Graves slid his own hand down Tina’s bare thigh to brush the hand way.  The man took the hint without protest.

For a time, Tina relaxed into his hold.  Her body warming up with every passing second.  His scent had her aching to kiss and touch him.  His touch made her want to squirm.  She wondered if he knew that he randomly hummed into her hair and drummed his fingers against her back along with the thrum of the music from the other room.  She wondered how he could look so relaxed in a room full of people that would gladly kill them both if they knew what they were.

He leaned forward to look at the papers and objects the men brought to the table as Ricky rattled off numbers about price and volume.  So far, there’d been no mention of witchbane and Tina realized Graves couldn’t outright ask.  She’d have to wait for him to pretend to shop through all of the man’s arsenal.  There was enough evidence already littering the small room to incriminate everyone in the building.  However, they needed info on the witchbane to stop it from being smuggled into their jurisdiction.  Whenever witchbane showed up on any shore, bad things happened rather immediately.

* * *

 “Your little accessory looks miserable, Trilling,” Ricky said randomly as Graves thumbed through a folder of battle staff sketches.  Tina felt Graves tense before he looked up, with a smile, to meet her gaze.  She glanced at him shyly.

“Ricky, come on, she’s not miserable,” Graves said as his right hand moved back to her thigh. “Are you honey?”

Tina feigned a smile.  Her body immediately reacting to his gentle touch. Despite her burgeoning arousal, or perhaps because of it, she looked more nervous than she had before Ricky pointed out her distress.  

Graves bit his bottom lip.  Something like a snarl grew in his throat and he moved his hand away from her leg to grab her chin.  His fingers hurt so much she wondered if he’d bruise her.  Shaking her face, he shouted in her ear.  “ARE YOU?”

“NO!”

The rest of the men in the room clapped and jeered as Graves moved his hand down to Tina’s belly.  “Don’t embarrass me in front of my friends, okay, kitten?”

Tina felt a thrill at the nickname but a confused sense of hurt at the yelling.  She wanted to be his kitten.  Always had wanted to be something to him other than a trainee and then a subordinate.  She threw her arms around his neck and perched her head on his shoulder.  At least, then, Ricky couldn’t see her face as she started to cry.  She still hadn’t quite learned to hide her emotions and she realized being in a room full of seasoned criminals was making her more nervous than not.

 “Now now, little girl,” she heard Ricky say over her shoulder.  “I like when you’re turned towards me.  I like seeing those perky little breasts of yours.  If you’re gonna stay in my room, breaking my rules, you’re gonna have to keep me happy that you’re here, right?”

Percival chuckled and she clung to him, harder.  Hoping that playing the scared damsel might make him apologize on her behalf and let her stay modest.  Instead, she felt both of Percival’s hands on her back as he forced her to sit sideways, again.  “You like her tits, huh? Barely a handful but I love these beautiful, puffy nipples. First thing I noticed when we met.  A sweet little girl with a body like this just makes a man want to do all kinds of things.”

Just hearing him compliment her breasts made her already wet cunt gush.  She pressed her thighs together and sniffled, again.  Merlin, this was so embarrassing.  She didn’t know what to think. Did Graves mean it? Had he imagined fucking her when they met?  Did he think about it, after that?  She wondered if all the times he stood too close had been him schooling his own arousal to keep himself from pouncing her.  The idea made her want to kiss him.

Whatever face Tina made when Graves grabbed her breast made the rest of the men burst into laughter.  Made Ricky lean back in his chair and lick his lips.  She’d never had a grown man’s big, heavy hands on her chest, before.  It felt foreign to be touched by something that enveloped her so easily.  He put his left arm around her back, once more, as he kneaded her breast.

A few of the other men in the room took a minute to clear the wooden table of everything but the catalog Graves had been looking through while a few others brought more objects in.  As they shuffled around, Ricky kept his eyes glued to Graves and Tina.

“Still looks miserable, Trilling,” Ricky laughed. “I’m not sure she likes you.  I can get you a girl that’ll be ten times more grateful for a dress like that.  I can get you younger girls, too.  Since you like teenagers.  Aren't you getting bored with a nineteen year old?”

“Witches or no-maj?” Graves asked as his fingers danced across her chest to the other breast. She was beginning to whimper at his touch.  Her eyes closed in shame.  She didn’t like watching Ricky leer at her. “I like fucking no-maj girls, just fine… but nothing can top an Ilvermorny slut out on vacation.  They’re ravenous for attention.  Not enough professors around to stuff them all with what they need.” 

Ricky’s laughter was uproarious, but Tina figured he’d never stopped staring at her and couldn’t bring herself to look. “You’re right about that, Trill.  Those Pudwidgie girls are always looking for a grown man to fuck the shit out of ‘em.  And when they ain’t looking.. If you catch one off guard, she can be convinced.”

“Pukwudgie,” Tina murmured absently.  She was in the habit of correcting cocky Thunderbirds and Horned Serpents when they mispronounced her sister’s house on purpose.

The whole room fell silent and even Graves’ hand stilled.  Her eyes flashed open and she caught the incredulous look on Ricky’s face.  A single glance around told her that all eyes were definitely on her.

“What did you just say to me?” came Ricky’s offended growl as he moved to stand up.

It was then that Graves drew the hand that had been massaging her breasts back and slapped her face.  Stunned, she looked over at him.  Her eyes immediately filling with the tears she’d managed to hold back, earlier.  

“Ah, fucking imbecile, don’t start crying,” Grave sounded annoyed as he looked at the rings on his fingers to make sure none of them had turned on impact.  He slapped her, again.  She could feel the hard thwack of the metal against her cheek.  “Apologize to Mr. Ricky.”

He slapped her again when she hesitated. “Fucking apologize before I pull you over my knee in front of all your new friends!”

She couldn’t manage to bring herself to say any words.  Her body was starting to shake and she could feel her boss’s hard cock underneath her buttocks.  Had he been hard, already, or had slapping her made him hard all of a sudden?  He was twitching so much.  Wires crossed in her head.  She’d never imagined herself liking being slapped, but she loved knowing Mr. Graves was aroused because of her.  She’d take a million hits if it meant she got to stay on his lap until he came.

His hand went back to her breast, grabbing her nipple through the soft chiffon and silk.  She cried out as he twisted the tiny, puffy mound. “I said apologize to Mr. Ricky!”

“I’m sorry!!!” Tina blurted out as Graves began to twist and tug at her nipple, more.  She drew her legs up towards her body, not caring what the men around her would see when she did.  The arousal made her want to gyrate and writhe.  She had to fight the urge.  Didn’t want this room full of criminals to decide she was heated enough to snatch out of her boss’s arms.

Not that she could stop herself from moaning.

“That’s what I thought, you airhead flapper,” Ricky said as he sat back down.  “Pikwatchie is a shit house full of cocksucking boys and girls that are only good for fucking.  Everybody knows that.  What?  Are you a Puntwoodgie?”

“She’s a wampus,” Graves said, his hand still rubbing at her nipple.  This time, softly.  She looked down and realized the two pink dollops of flesh were easily seen through her dress.  Had Graves made it more sheer or was she sweating from getting aroused in this stifling, little room?

“No wonder you’re back here trying to start fights, you fucking idiot,” Ricky groaned as the rest of his men began to settle back down at the table.

“Fucking idiot,” Graves whispered into her ear as he gave her untouched nipple a hard squeeze.  Tina cried out, again.  Her thighs rubbing together.  She was almost sure she was close to cumming.  But that would be insane.  She’d never cum in front of another human being.  Definitely never so quickly!  “My dumb little teeny.  Making me punish you in front of all these people.  You like it, don't you.  You like me showing you how much power I have over you.  You wish my cock was in you, right now.  Don't you?”

“Ah… Gra…. Trilling,” Tina moaned before biting her bottom lip.  One of her hands was clutching at his jacket.  The other gripped his knee.

“She calls you by your last name?” a random voice asked.  A mild chuckle fluttered through the room.

“What’s he called, babydoll?” Ricky asked.  His voice softening.  Warming.  She wondered if he was hard, just like Graves.  Wondered if he was thinking about touching her, too. She couldn’t figure out if Graves would protect her or hand her right over.  She couldn’t figure out if Graves was imagining beating her senseless while fucking her or if this was all an act.  She wanted Graves enough to not care how he fucked her, just as long as he did.

“I..” Tina quickly realized she couldn’t say she didn’t know.  They’d implied a deeper attachment to each other just to make sure she could hang around the club with him.  Not a stranger he’d waltzed in with on the first night they met.  One of his most loyal girlfriends. “Daddy.”

Tina didn’t know if the growl that rattled out of Graves was genuine or dedicated acting, but next thing she knew his left hand was gripping the back of her neck as his mouth landed on the side of it.  He bit into her throat.  “Little teen Teen.  Daddy’s little girl.  You’re right about that.  Say it to me, again, baby.”

“Daddy, it feels so good,” Tina cooed out, her eyes closing and her hips very obviously rolling against his lap.

“Ah, come on, you two get a room!” said some other random voice.

“Shut up Allen!!!” the whole room chorused.  They were enjoying the show.

Graves pulled his mouth away from Tina’s neck as she continued to whimper and moan in his lap.  He was still lightly grazing his fingers over her hard nipples.  Alternating every few seconds so they both got enough attention.

“Alright, Trilling,” Ricky chuckled. “I know you didn’t come here to give my boys a show.  Especially not with one of your main girls.”

“Awwwwwww,” the room groaned.

Ricky laughed at them. “Ah, shut up, you bunch of perverts!  Trilling told me earlier that this was the one he wished he could marry.  Ya know, if she had a name.  Rich boys got different problems.”

“That’s real sweet, Trill,” Allen said.  He sounded genuine.

Graves chuckled and gave her a polite kiss on the forehead.  He took his hands off her breasts and let her sit up.  “What can I say?  I like my girls worshipful.  You should see the things this one does when I pull my cock out.”

Merlin, what Tina would definitely do if he ever pulled his cock out. She was sure her eye makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess.  But nothing could have been more worth it.  Her clit throbbed with need and her thighs were so wet she was almost sure she’d soaked through her panties onto Graves’ lap.  She could still feel him throbbing against her.

“Getting back to business: If you’re trying to win over vampires and don’t want to lend them any power from your own soul, don’t want to pass them no-majs to turn into thralls, don’t wanna give them any of the delightful instruments of torture that I showed you…” Ricky tapped his index finger on his chin a few times.  “Actually, I, uh, got a shipment of magebane coming in.  You just gotta tell me where their nest is.  I don’t want any magical creatures near New York having magebane on their fangs.”

Graves flipped through the book that was still in front of him, casually.  As if he were contemplating it.  “Honestly, I’ve tried to get magebane to the states a few times, on my own.  Always ended up having to toss it off the boat.  Got anything equally as enticing but not as likely to get you guys in trouble.?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Ricky shook his head. “We got somebody in the MACUSA bringing it over.  He’ll stamp all the forms.  Skip all the checkpoints.  He’s even planning on slipping it past no-majs by posing as NYPD.  We’ve finally got a good process down, for this.”

Tina was stunned that she was even still turned on as she listened to their conversation.  Magebane in small amounts could incapacitate a wizard for a few hours.  In large amounts, it could make any witch or wizard a permanent squib.  The stuff was typically only grown in foreign countries and there were no known cases of it being used in the US.

“Come on, Ricky!  Don’t tell me you’re working with a goddamn MACUSA agent!” Graves said, sounding disgusted and a little frightened.  “Now, you’ve got me scared to do business with you at all!”

“No, no, Trilling!  It’s not like that!  My guy, Sloane, is the best there is.  He’s even the guy that’ll bring me Ilvermorny sluts during the school year.  They got some kinda auror training for kids that he’s in charge of.  Brilliant guy!  Really knows how to work the system.”

Tina fought hard to keep the recognition from showing on her face.  John Sloane was one of the men she’d worked with at The Academy.  He seemed so nice!

“I don’t know, Ricky.  I’ll buy a couple of staffs.  Full payment up front because we’ve done business, before.  I’d, honestly, rather give vampires access to my own neck than get mixed up with some MACUSA snitch,” Graves groaned.  He fumbled in his pocket for his wallet and tossed it over to Ricky. “Take whatever you need for this whole spread of black and red ones.  Vampires are still into that Victorian shit, right?”

“They are.  Overdramatic fucks,” Ricky chuckled as he thumbed out the relevant bills and took a glance at Graves’ I.D. “Heeeey, your name’s Ricky, too? What are the odds.  Ricky Trilling.  Like some kind of radio star.  I like it.” 

Graves caught the wallet when he tossed it back.  He shoved it back into his pocket and then rested his hand on Tina’s leg.  “I love doing business with you, Ricky.”

“I love doing business with you, kid.  You and your girl go have fun, somewhere.  Tell me all about it when you come back.”

“Oh, yeah… speaking of fun with my tiny Teeny, funny thing, uh…” Graves suddenly shoved his hand into her crotch, pressed his fingers against her aching cunt through her panties.  She grabbed his wrist with both hands.  Her face covered in disbelief as he let his hand undulate against her.  She couldn’t help but gasp and sigh as she gushed onto his fingers.  He had her so close to orgasm but didn't seem concerned with finishing what he'd started. Tina groaned in frustration.

Graves pulled his hand back up, slick with moisture to show the room.  They all whistled at the sight.  Tina hid her face in his neck.  She was so turned on she had to bite her lips against begging him to do it, again.  Embarrassed, she didn’t want to see anymore of the looks the men around them were giving her.  “I know this is a wand-free zone, but can I get one of you guys to cast a cleaning spell on my trousers before I stand up. Somebody came all over my lap and it wasn’t me, for once.”

“And probably a little something to hide how a man reacts to a dame dripping all over their lap, right?”  A random voice chimed in before the room erupted into laughter.  Tina thought that for a room of trafficking, smuggling, murdering criminals, they sure were jolly.

Ricky shrugged, throwing his hand out in a shooing motion.  “You guys really crack me up.  Alright, GORDY!!!  GORDY!  HEEEY.  GIVE MR. TRILLING HIS WAND!!!”

* * *

 

The arrests were made quickly once Graves got his hands on a wand.  Tina managed to scramble for her own once he knocked out the guard. 

Between the two of them, every attempt at apparation was cancelled.  Tina had never expected to be so useful, but for once she wasn’t looking at Graves, she was focused on the task at hand.

Graves gave her an impressed little nod before they both apparated to the holding cells with their prey.

* * *

 

Tina knew it had been acting.  Knew he was literally trained to be a good liar. Knew that one day she’d be just as good at hiding how she really felt.  Knew that, even if his body had an involuntary, biological response to playing with a woman’s breasts, he had no particular feelings for her. 

...knew that she should probably confront him about slapping her and molesting her.  But, Merlin, she’d loved it.  She wanted more, even as they bustled around the MACUSA finishing up the more mundane parts of arrests.  

After the excitement of the arrest and then the dull monotony of making statements and filling out paperwork, she finally stood in Graves’ office, again.  He’d told her it was for debriefing despite the fact that she’d already been debriefed by the other aurors working the case.

She stood in his office wearing Graves’ white jacket for modesty’s sake. He’d given it to her, hours ago.  “I made your dress in parts and I figured this is quicker than twenty-three revert spells,” he’d absently said to her without even looking down as he passed it to her.  He’d rushed away soon after.

The Graves that was currently in the room with her cleared his throat. “Ms. Goldstein, are you listening to me?”

“Oh, uh… I…”

Graves gave her a joyless grin and shook his head. “I said you did good.  Well, there were a few mistakes… but I’m sure now that you know what happens when you fuck up, you won’t fuck up again.”

Jesus, this man just could not give a compliment.  Tina felt herself growing annoyed.  Aroused, as always, but annoyed. She sighed.  She wanted some privacy and a warm bath.  “I should be getting home.  Work in the morning.”

“You can take the day off.”

“No, I… I don’t really think I should be at home, alone with my thoughts, you know.” 

Graves narrowed his eyes at her. “You seem a little more solemn than usual, Goldstein.” 

She watched him lick his lips and stare at her as if trying to make a decision.  She’d rarely seen him look unsure of what to do.  Then again, she’d also never seen him smile as much as he had during their meeting with Ricky.  Never seen how ruthless and terrifying he was in real combat.  Had never seen him torture a woman’s nipples in a room full of strangers.

“Come here, Goldstein,” he said, opening his arms to her. “Put your arms around me.”

For the first thirty seconds of the hug, Tina’s mind raced.  She wondered what it meant.  What he planned to do to her.  Why he’d had to deliberate with himself for so long over a stupid hug. ...why she liked it so much.

“Goldstein, there are people out there that… hurt each other.  For, well I guess I should say… sexual satisfaction.”

She knew it was too awkward to be an invitation, but her heart still raced. “And slap each other?”

“I,” she felt him flinch. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too, daddy,” she wiggled in his arms.  If she could just press whatever button she’d pressed, earlier.  Get him hard, again.  Get him to want her.

“Goldstein, I’m being serious, right now.”

She huffed out an annoyed breath.  So much for that.

“When these people are done with what they’d call ‘play’ they hold each other.  Give each other compliments.  Meet reality in each other’s arms because the fantasy is a bit dangerous for the human psyche.”

“Mr. Graves, I’m tired, and I want to go home.”

“Tonight was me giving those guys what they wanted. You couldn’t be Tina Goldstein and sit in that room.  But you could be Teeny, the flapper, and hang out, there.” Graves sighed.  One of his arms leaving Tina’s body to wipe his hand down his face. “I’m trying to say you’re not stupid.  I’ve never thought that.”

Tina chuckled against his chest.  She felt him shiver as she lightly scratched her nails up and down his back. “Mr. Graves, how long will this dress stay like this if I don’t let you change it back?”

“I’d assume… quite a while.  Weeks? Months?” he looked confused as she pulled out of the hug.  He’d likely imagined he’d have to pry her off of him.  Most days, he probably would have.

“Is it a strain on your magic?”

Freed from the hug, Graves approached his desk.  He seemed obviously tired and immediately took his seat. Tina wondered if he was staying in his office until the other aurors brought in Sloane.  They’d already implicated the man in dozens of crimes based on the other criminals’ confessions. “Not at all.  Though I can’t imagine why you’d want to keep it.” 

“I know.  I don’t expect you to understand anything about me.  Really, ever,” Tina shrugged at him as she approached the door. She continued, absently, as if simply trying to remind herself. “You’re a good boss, though.  Damn good boss.”

“Miss Goldstein, if you feel you need to make a report about my use of… certain methods.  I would never hold that against you,” Graves called out to her as she made it to the door.

She stopped with her hand on the door's handle.  Considering, in that moment, that she could demand he finish what he started.  That she could lay across his desk as he pounded into her with the cock that had been so big and hard beneath his white slacks.  That she could demand he fuck her until she came on his evening reports.  She could blackmail him.  Fuck me senseless and this will be our little secret.  She banged her forehead onto the door before turning around to face him.

“I would like to think that you do everything for good reasons. That… my responses to those things meet your expectations and serve whatever purpose you intend,” Tina started.  “And… and if you’re worried about whether or not the hug and the clarification of your intentions helped, they did.  I promise.  Thank you, sir.”

“Good evening, Ms. Goldstein,” he said.  His relief apparent though not gushing.  He was a subtle man.  Under normal circumstances, at least.

She flung the door open to leave but then immediately swung back around to close it. She leaned her back against it. “And one more thing, Mister Graves."

"Anything," he said quickly. His tone expectant and body tensed.

"If any moment on any mission ever calls for you to kiss me.  Please, for the love of Merlin.  Don’t.  I just.  I’ve never really been kissed, before and I just I can’t have you do that to me.”

“Is your mouth generally off limits, or…,” he asked before dropping his face into his hands.  “I… fucking shit. I didn’t mean anything like… Goldstein, I really can’t see you in the morning.  I need a day.”

“Well, then it looks like you’re the one staying home, tomorrow, sir,” Tina said.

He looked up at her from his desk and stared.  Incredulous.  Tina kept her jaw squared as best she could.  And though she blinked probably far too much, she kept her breath steady and her gaze as focused on Percival as much as the blinking allowed.

“Indeed,” he finally said. He dragged a report to himself from across the desk and opened it.  Flipping to a page and starting to read, he spoke to her as he looked down. “Day after tomorrow, meet me at the warehouse we discussed, last week.  I remember you noted the address in your journal?”

Finally getting the blinking under control, she nodded. “I did.”

“Wear a jumpsuit or overalls.  Show up at our usual scheduled time. I’ll transfigure a uniform for you.  Flat shoes and a ribbon to hold your hair back, too.”

“Yes, sir,” Tina sucked in a breath. It was, somehow, a relief to realize that he was uncomfortable, too. “Thank you, sir.”

“That’ll be all, Ms. Goldstein.”


End file.
